FRESCURA
by celeste7253
Summary: LAS OBSESIONES SON SIEMPRE PELIGROSAS


Frescura…

Era la única palabra con la que podía describir aquella sensación.

Frescura indescriptible en sus manos…

El líquido rojo se escurría por entre sus nudillos desde la punta de sus dedos, y se perdía bajo sus mangas al tocar las muñecas.

Miró una vez más su mano antes de que la sangre se secara y la agradable sensación desapareciera. Observo por última vez el cuerpo inerte a su lado, vestido aun con el pijama blanco que tanto odiaba. Sentía un regodeo similar a un cosquilleo al ver ese blanco impoluto que no toleraba, manchado ahora por el líquido rojizo y viscoso.

Se sentó en la fría loza y pensó en que fue demasiado fácil. No es que ella quisiera que hubiera habido pelea, pero tal vez, solo tal vez fue demasiado fácil. También pensó en que, al parecer, el cuello era una parte del cuerpo demasiado vulnerable. Solo un corte… y la vida se escapa a borbotones.

Se acomodó en posición de buda, la misma posición que uso muchas veces al meditar y, apoyada en el frio mesón de mármol de la cocina, con la mirada fija en el vacío, solo le quedaba esperar…

Sus pensamientos, o más bien recuerdos la llevaron al momento donde todo comenzó. Dos meses atrás, al funeral del padre de su mejor amiga, un hombre cuyo genio no interfirió nunca en que llevara una vida sencilla y sin preocupaciones.

Ese día Milk vestía su conjunto negro para esas ocasiones que junto a su cabellera negra y lisa, sus ojos grandes y oscuros, casi como una noche con dos estrellas, le daban un aire exótico.

No le agradaba estar allí. Perder a alguien querido no era ajeno a su experiencia y ese ambiente de tristeza le recordaba que hace tiempo ella también perdió a sus padres.

A pesar de todo allí se quedó, al lado de su amiga, tratando de ser un consuelo para ella, y alejando a las personas que la importunaban con preguntas que no venían al caso. Y afuera…afuera las personas se congregaban por miles, que al anoticiarse de la muerte del científico más famoso del mundo, dejaron lo que sea que estaban haciendo y corrieron a donde se suponía lo estaban velando, pero solo un puñado de personas, las más cercanas y conocidas, tenían acceso al salón principal de la casa Brief.

Llegado un momento se alejó de todos yéndose a un extremo del salón. Ya ni consolar a Bulma le importaba. –Ya pronto podré regresar a casa- se decía, evitando mencionar que volvería también a su melancólica monotonía.

Llego la hora en que pequeñas copas, que contenían licores diversos, eran repartidos entre los asistentes. Hasta Milk probó unas cuantas, comprobando que el contenido amargo ciertamente era un paliativo a su aburrimiento y frustración.

Repartiendo sonrisas de labios tensos, Milk recorrió el salón una vez más en busca de alguien con quien charlar así fuera de tonterías.

Su vista, sin que ella se diese cuenta, o lo deseara siquiera, se quedó clavada en un joven de aspecto sencillo y estrafalario cabello negro que hablaba animadamente con otro hombre de corta estatura y cabeza rapada que no le llamó la atención en lo absoluto.

Casi hipnotizada por los ademanes pulcros, casi estudiados que hacia el joven, y su atrayente musculatura, Milk se acercó poco a poco y paso a paso hasta lograr oír su voz, una voz que por lo serena, inevitablemente alegre y masculina…se le antojo embriagante.

Toda la tarde la pasó así, oyendo cada palabra de aquel desconocido, prestando excesivo interés a sus movimientos, a su cabello enredado en puntas, y escudriñando cada detalle de su llamativa ropa.

No se atrevió a hablarle. Si acaso lo saludaría si él lo hacía primero.

Y esperó y esperó hasta que todos los discursos hacia el difunto Dr. Brief fueron pronunciados y los invitados dejaban el lugar vacío.

El muchacho de pelo enmarañado, alto, musculoso y de ojos oscuros también se fue. Milk no le habló en toda la noche y no lo haría nunca. Solo una vez y por casualidad sus miradas se cruzaron y eso fue suficiente para ella, se había enamorado.

Pasó el resto de la semana y los demás días tratando de reconocer al muchacho en los miles de rostros de la calle, pues quería encontrarlo y hablarle, porque…eran almas gemelas y de eso a Milk no le cabía la menor duda.

Pregunto a sus amigos si alguien conocía a aquel muchacho de pelo desordenado en extremo, su rasgo más distintivo, segura de que un cabello así no pasaría desapercibido, mas nadie le daba una respuesta afirmativa. Le preguntó a Bulma y a su madre, segura de que ellas lo invitaron. La pregunta que les hacía a todos era la misma -¿conocen al muchacho que tiene el cabello como un rebelde?- y la respuesta era invariable -no-.

Acostada en su cama mirando el cielo raso, Milk tomo la decisión más importante de su vida. Tenía que volver a ver al muchacho, no importaba como.

Su búsqueda infructuosa continuo por espacio de seis semanas, y Milk llego a creer que fue un sueño, idea que desecho puesto que la ceremonia fue real y no era la única en recordarlo, el único detalle que no encajaba era el muchacho al que nadie parecía conocer o recordar.

Cuando visito la tumba del padre de Bulma por sexta vez para cerciorarse que el funeral en verdad ocurrió, fue cuando una idea se le vino a la mente. Lo volvería a ver en otro funeral.

Por dos semanas Milk espero noticias pacientemente, pero nadie importante o famoso moría, -nadie quiere colaborar- susurraba al terminar de revisar los necrológicos cada mañana y encontrar nombres de perfectos don nadie. Pues según su lógica, si quería volver a ver al muchacho las circunstancias del funeral debían ser casi las mismas, y el difunto alguien tan famoso y/o importante como el Dr. Brief.

Una mañana, en que el sol entro impetuoso por la ventana dándole un brillo dorado a su habitación, Milk despertó sonriente sabedora de que ese sería el primer día del resto de su vida.

Bajó a la cocina sin pantuflas, quería que el frio del piso la despertara por completo.

Al entrar encontró a Bulma, que pasaba con ella unos días en su casa, preparando lo que parecía sería su desayuno. No se saludaron. En esas circunstancias bastaba intercambiar una mirada y una sonrisa que equivaldría a un efusivo "buenos días".

-¿Qué te gustaría desayunar?- le pregunto Bulma queriendo levantarle un poco el animo.

-un sándwich- contesto Milk casi de forma automática, pues no podía quitarle la vista de encima a Bulma, era tan bonita; solo un detalle desentonaba con toda la armonía musical que representaba su amiga, y era el pijama blanco que estaba usando y que Milk odiaba.

Para entonces Bulma tomó un tomate y comenzó a cortarlo en rodajas. Había tanto silencio que Milk podía escuchar el sonido húmedo que el cuchillo producía al deslizarse por entre la pulpa y el golpe seco al chocar con el mesón de mármol.

Bulma estaba extrañamente feliz ese día al igual que Milk que veía su espera pronta a terminar y su objetivo de dos meses cumplirse.

Bulma le paso su sándwich a Milk en un platillo decorado con flores de cerezo en los contornos, mientras ella comía el suyo de espaldas a Milk repasando una revista de modas acabada de comprar.

Milk le dio un mordisco a su desayuno para comprobar lo que ya sabia, Bulma no preparaba buenos sándwiches.

Dejando su comida de lado, Milk bajó de su silla y tomo el mismo cuchillo que Bulma usara, y se acercó a ella…

En silencio…

Aprovechando que al estar descalza sus pasos no producían sonido alguno.

A solo un paso Milk se detuvo, no era que dudara, solo quería contemplar por ultima vez a su amiga de pelo azul, su famosísima amiga de pelo azul, tan importante como su padre.

Empuñando aún más fuerte el cuchillo, ya que no era momento para vacilar, Milk estaba segura de lo que haría, pues lo que haría sería por amor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

PRESENTE ESTA HISTORIA EN MI CLASE DE ORDEN ERA ESCRIBIR UNA HISTORIA DE CONTENIDO LIBRE Y CUANDO LEI MI HISTORIA MI MAETSRA ME DIJO QUE MI HISTORIA ERA DEMASIADO LIBRE, NO LE ENTENDI, Y CUANDO LE DIJE QUE ERA UN FANFIC ELLA NO ME ENTENDIO. BUEEE. ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO.


End file.
